


Maybe, Eventually

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Crush, Dammit Hux Why Do You Have To Be So Cute, Eventual kylux, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Funny Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Senpai Notice Me, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Soft Kylux, Space Gays, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars-All Media Types - Freeform, Sweet, The First Order, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Why Won't You Love Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: "'Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?'"--Kylo Ren, probably."I love you enough not to break your heart. After all, you only have one. I'll break your bones instead; you have 206 of those."--General Hux, very probably.





	Maybe, Eventually

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Here's the plan: we attack in three days. This strike will be lead by Captains Strek, Tinom, Wethurs, and Renield, along with their squad."

He pressed the button on the holographic map, filling the room with the bright blue light.

"Our intelligence has obtained the schematics of this base. Can anyone tell me what our biggest concern will be?"

"Location," said Captain Tinom, gesturing towards the map. "Based on where it's located, the only feasible attack would have to come directly from the front. With no tree coverage between the start point and the entry to the base, we'd have to move fast in order to be successful."

"Why do we not take the ships, and launch an air strike?", asked Captain Strek.

"The planet that this is one, is extremely delicate. Using an air strike could set off a chain reaction and damage the planets core. Remember, the primary focus of our mission is to overtake the forces there in order to gain access to the valuable natural resources."

Everybody murmured an accent, and then Hux continued:

"We've sent scouts ahead, to assess the situation. Reports indicate that the enemy troop positioning suggests an imminent influx of reinforcements."

"But look here, and here," Hux said, pointing. "It appears they've focused what resources and manpower they DO have into fortifying the _upper_ levels of the base. This leaves their foundation vulnerable. We need to have a team infiltrate at entrance --"

A loud crash in the hallway pulled Hux from his strategizing, and it took him a second to regroup.

"As I was saying, if we position a team here and --"

Another crash, this one louder, made everybody in the room turn and look towards the door. At that moment, three stormtroopers flew through the door, shattering the glass window at the top. Just as Hux was getting to his feet, another man flew into the room and landed on top of the two already there. As Hux watched, a figure cloaked in a long black robe and a metallic helmet walked calmly through the door. It stepped gingerly over the incapacitated bodies and sat down in one of the empty chairs around the table.

"Forgive my lateness, General; I was held up. What have I missed so far?"

Hux could handle a lot of things.

Explosions, incompetence from his subordinates, death, pretty much anything that came his way.

Except for this.

His co-commander and long time nuisance Kylo Ren was undoubtedly the most infuriating man Hux had ever met before. His legendary temper, his arrogance and the way Snoke indulged him in pretty much anything he wanted all created a perfect storm of one volatile individual.

But Hux could still have handled all that, _if_ those qualities were the only ones Kylo Ren possessed.

But they weren't.

There was another side to him, one that Hux had unwillingly been made to see more and more of lately.

That side was sexually charged, and aggressively flirtatious . . . and unapologetically pursuant of Hux.

Which Hux didn't understand why.

Ren kept it professional when they were around other people, like now, but when they were alone, he said things and did things that made Hux's skin crawl. Not because what he unleashed was disgusting, but because it was all so--sweet. 

And sweetness was something Hux wasn't programmed to handle.

He had attempted to put a stop to the unwanted attention some weeks back, by procuring a 'lady of the night' and sending her to Ren's quarters. He thought perhaps if Ren worked out some of his carnal desires, then his pursual of Hux would lessen.

But Hux had no such luck, with that idea.

The lady that he hired came back to his office within ten minutes, annoyed and angry.

"He said to give you this," she told Hux, throwing a note down on his desk. "Now I went to a lot of work dressing up for that moof, I still expect to be paid!"

So Hux had paid her and called for a ship to return her home. When she was gone, he had read the note on his desk.

"Dearest Hux,

Nice try, but no. Sex without love is like a lightsaber without a cross guard: common, but stupid. It's time you accepted that I'm in love with YOU, and stop resisting me.

Speaking of sex and love, when are you sending YOURSELF to my quarters?

-Kylo "

The fact that Kylo had written the word "love" scared Hux worse than anything else.

And it just got worse from there.

Now, Hux finished up this meeting as quickly as possible, and sent everybody on their way. When the room was empty, he sat at the edge of the table, going through his notes.

A touch on the shoulder made him jump, and he flipped around and found himself looking, again, into Kylo Ren's smirking face.

"I enjoyed your little meeting today, Hux. Your plans for attack were very impressive. Beauty, AND brains. Such a catch."

Hux rolled his eyes and turned back to his DataPad.

"I'm busy. So unless whatever you have to talk to me about is of a life or death urgency . . ."

"You're always busy. And grumpy. You don't make a very good boyfriend."

"For the love of Yoda, I'm not your boyfriend! I don't even like you!"

"Yes, you do," Kylo said, moving close until he was standing next to Hux. His closeness made Hux very nervous. "I can't understand why you won't just admit that to yourself."

"Oh, for kriff's sake! Would you please stop with this bantha fodder?!"

Undeterred, Kylo went on:

"Anyway, this is like, what, our 4th date?"

"You coming into my conference room and bothering me does not constitute a date."

" _Anyway_ , 4 dates is a long time. You know, from anyone else, I would have gotten some lip action by now. Probably more."

"Stop it. I guarantee we would never do anything like that."

"Are you worried that I'd be rough with you? Because I promise I wouldn't be. I'd go as slow and gentle as --"

"No, no no," Hux interrupted him with a hearty shake of his head.

"Okay, if that's too fast for you, how about something simple? Something--sweet? Like a kiss on the cheek?"

"You know, if a stormtrooper was speaking to me this way, I'd have him sent for mandatory harassment reconditioning. We have very long meetings about this during their orientation. Maybe I should sign you up for some of those classes?"

"If a trooper was talking to you _this_ way, he wouldn't have to worry about reconditioning. I'd kill him."

Hux shook his head again and moved around to the other side of the table, quietly putting space between them.

"I'm beginning to think that you've never been told the word 'no' in your life. Look, _Kylo_ , I can tell you in 14 different languages, I can write it down for you, or I could give you any number of negative gestures. No. No, no no, NO. Now get out of here."

Kylo pouted, sensing that Hux was now broaching on anger. 

"I've got to admit; you play hard to get better than anyone I've ever met before. Really very impressive."

Without warning, and without giving any indication beforehand that he was going to do so, Hux picked up his mug of Caff, pulled the top off, then threw the entire thing directly at Kylo's face.

Kylo was so surprised that he just barely stopped the cup with his mind before the steaming liquid hit him in the eyes. He deflected it into the wall behind him.

"I suppose that's my cue to leave," he said quietly.

"It was your cue to leave 20 minutes ago, when you walked through the door. Apparently you don't catch on to things too quickly. Now, GO."

"Fine. You know, you should really start treating me better, Hux, or I might just leave you."

He ducked out the door before the DataPad Hux threw at him could hit him in the head.

\---

When Hux got to his office the next day, he had to do a hard double-take.

On his desk was a very large crystal vase that hadn't been there before, and it held at least two dozen vibrant red roses.

Getting closer to it, Hux saw that in the middle of the red arrangement was a single white rose, standing out beautifully from the sea of color behind it.

It was this rose that he plucked from the vase and inhaled deeply. It was this rose he laid down carefully at the edge of his desk, as he picked up the vase with the other ones and walked to his outer office.

Ersma Deforian was a sweet lady, large, kind and warm. She was older than Hux by at least 20 years, but nevertheless she had a very brilliant mind. She was Hux's personal secretary, and Hux didn't know what he would do without the help she gave him every day.

She wasn't due in for another hour, so Hux set the vase down carefully in the center of her desk.

 _There you go, my dear_ , Hux thought to himself as he walked back into his own office. _A little something to brighten your day, curtesy of Lord Ren._  
\---

"*sniffle* Kriff, Ren. This isn't *cough* fair! I'm not strong enough to *achoo!* fight you off!"

"I know that," Ren said with a smile, taking his items into the kitchen. "Why do you think I'm here?"

It was several days later, and Hux had spent the majority of the day in his quarters, fighting off a combination of a wicked cold, and a seasonal resurgence of allergies. His head was throbbing, his throat felt like sandpaper, and he couldn't stop sneezing.

And of course, just when he decided to try and force himself to take a nap, who should come looking for him other than dear, sweet, horribly annoying Kylo Ren.

Now he ignored Hux's surly attitude and began rummaging around in Hux's kitchen cabinet, humming loudly to himself. Hux, being overly tired, just sighed and leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, Kylo was standing in front of him, with one of Hux's teacups.

"Here. There's tea with honey in it, for your throat."

Hux took the cup silently and just as silently sipped at his tea.

"You want me to rub your back? Or sing to you?"

Hux would have laughed, if he didn't feel like doing so would initiate a coughing fit.

"Give it up, Ren. Please, for the love of the Maker, give it up."

"I can't. I love you."

"Then un-love me."

"You can't just un-love somebody, you silly sarlacc."

"Okay, Ren. I have you alone. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"And you'll answer me honestly? And seriously? None of your sarcasm or flirtatious garbage?"

"I promise."

"Okay," Hux said, shifting so that he was facing him. "My question is: why me?"

"What?"

"Why me?," Hux repeated, grabbing another tissue to blow his nose. When he finished he continued:

"I'm not blind. I can see how almost everyone here looks at you. You could probably have any of them, and they'd put up none of the resistance that I do. So, why me?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"You promised you'd answer."

Ren sighed, trying to collect his thoughts on the issue. 

"You know," Hux continued, sniffling, "From a psychological standpoint, it actually makes sense. You don't love me, exactly, you just want to conquer me. You're the kind of person who's attracted very heavily to things you can't have. If I were to give in to you, or say yes to the things you suggest, your feelings would change. Because there would be no challenge in it for you."

Ren scowled. "I can't say that I like being psycho-analyzed. You know who the last person to do that to me was? Han Solo."

Hux chuckled a little at that. "So you admit you think my theory is correct?"

"No. I think you're very off, actually."

Now Ren shook a finger in Hux's face.

"But if you want to play that game, I can play, too. Do you know what I think about YOU? You say all these things and come up with these theories and excuses because you're afraid of the truth. You're afraid that, underneath everything, it's possible that I actually DO care for you . And what's more, **you like _me_ , too.** Not love; but like. But you're controlling yourself very hard, to not let it go beyond the 'like' stage. And that bothers you. I'm a creature of chaos and you're one of order. Everything has to be planned out with you, and you taking a chance with someone like me goes against everything you stand for."

Hux sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at Ren with genuine shock. He had never really taken the man for being a deep thinker.

"You think I'm afraid?", he finally asked, looking down into his cup of tea.

"I do. But don't feel bad; I am, too."

When Hux didn't answer, Ren reached out and hesitantly took his hand, holding it.

"Why not give me a chance? I could be really good to you, Hux. I think we could be happy together. Just -- give me a chance? If in the end you still decide that all you want to be is my friend, then I'll accept that. I promise."

Hux drew his hand away.

"That. That right there; you saying sweet things. I'm not used to that. It makes me uncomfortable."

"So I won't say sweet things. Much."

"I'm not ready to kiss you yet, either."

"So I won't try until you say you're ready."

Hux laughed, and went into a mini coughing fit. When it passed, he said,

"So no romantic talk, no kissing. What are we supposed to do?"

"I like what we're doing right now, talking. Spending time together.  
Even if you are spreading germs and I'm dying with the urge to hold you," Ren replied, half-joking.

On impulse, Hux got up and went over to his bookshelf. He picked out a book and laid it on the armrest on Ren's side of the couch. 

Then he plucked one of the couch pillows from behind him, and dropped it in Ren's lap. He got back on the couch and scooted over closer to Ren. He laid his head down in Ren's pillow, much to the man's shock (and delight). 

"Can you read to me?"

So Ren, smiling, picked up the book and began to read to the tired, sick Hux. After awhile he tested the waters by running the fingers of one hand slowly through Hux's hair. When Hux didn't protest this, he moved his hand down to the redhead's thin back, rubbing warm circles.

Hux seemed to relax at the touch. His breathing changed to a slower, more relaxed palace, and he actually seemed on the verge of sleep.

It was when Ren's hand started to gravitate towards Hux's behind that Hux opened his eyes and said, firmly,

" _Above_ the waist, please."

So Ren just sighed, and stuck with rubbing circles and reading softly.

One day, he would wear Hux down.

Maybe.

_Eventually._

But for now, he was content just to be near him.


End file.
